


Scalpels and Handguns? Maybe, thats a shitty title tbh

by ZombiesTrash



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Call of Duty: Zombies, M/M, Wow so gay, whats wrong with me, why do all of my stories with these two start with alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiesTrash/pseuds/ZombiesTrash
Summary: Modern AU:Set in New York, Edward Richtofen is well-known in the medical field as one of the best trauma surgeons in the country, at only age 30. Through a venture to a bar with his only real friend, Takeo Masaki, a paramedic, he meets the rough yet intriuging Tank Dempsey, a man shrouded in mystery. Gay stuff insues, be warned. Reeaalllyy gay stuff. Being Redone! Finally! Will start kicking up in two weeks, after June 12th.





	Scalpels and Handguns? Maybe, thats a shitty title tbh

The life of any doctor is full of sleepless nights, shots of espresso, and telling awful news to good people. For Edward Richtofen, this was no different. Arriving to the U.S from Germany four years prior, the 30 year old had already grounded himself as one of the best trauma surgeons in the country, despite his young age. Working at a larger-known hospital in New York, the young doctor had seen everything from gunshots to roadsigns driven through people. His colleagues knew him as the German Robot, void of almost every emotion, save for a calmness that seemed to falter at nothing. The only person that seemed to have a true friendship with him was Takeo Masaki, a second generation Japanese-American, who worked as a paramedic, and often brought the doctor his cases. 

The two friends seemed to have two opposite personalities, the doctor a calm, resigned man, and the paramedic a generally cheerful man, who enjoyed the nightlife of the city. Edward was comfortable with his long overnight stays at the hospital, reading over medical studies in his office above the trauma bay. Takeo often pestered the German to join him on his weekend nights out, but failed each weekend. Edward was in his office, scribbling something onto a medical chart of a patient when a knock sounded at the door. “Come in.” He called, not looking up from the papers. His lab coat draped over his office chair, stark white against the muted gray room. Takeo appeared, free of the uniform he often wore while in the hospital, instead dressed in black jeans, boots, a gray shirt, and a dark denim jacket, black hair pulled into a bun. 

“We’re going out.” He declared, striding over to the oak desk, placing his hand in front of the name plague that gave the desk it’s owner. “No, Takeo, I have vork to do.” Edward sighed, dropping his pen, and fixing his sea green eyes onto the man standing before him. “Oh come on, you’ve had horrible cases all week, you deserve a drink. Plus, I found a bar with a great wine list.” He taunted, knowing the German had a weakness for fancy wines. His hand pinching the bridge of his nose, Edward pushed his chair back and stood, grabbing his coat from off of the soft black leather. “Fine.” Takeo let out something between a scoff and a huff. “Really?” His brown eyes flicked to the doctor’s face, looking for signs of sarcasm. “Yes, really, now let’s go, before I change my mind.” 

Folding his coat over one arm, Edward gathered his files and papers, sliding them into a coffee colored leather messenger bag. He strode toward the door, replacing his lab coat with a simple, black canvas jacket that hung on a coat rack nailed to the wall. “At least change before we head out.” Takeo offered, well aware that arriving at a bar in scrubs would only cause people to bombard the shy man with questions of how many body parts he’d seen. “Vhy? Zhis is fine.” Eyes flicking down to navy scrubs, the doctor raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Just, at least put on some jeans or something.” Takeo offered, holding out a pair of the doctor’s skinny jeans. For a man who didn’t like to be noticed, the doctor certainly had a sense of style out of the hospital. 

Reaching his hand out, he begrudgingly took the jeans from Takeo, removing his navy scrub pants, and sliding the dark gray fabric over his legs. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a plain black shirt beneath, folding his shed clothes neatly, and depositing them into his bag. “There! Better already.” Takeo offered with a smile, receiving only a snort from the doctor. “This wine better be damn good.” He muttered, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders and slinging the strap of his bag over one shoulder, picking up keys from the corner of his desk. 

_________________

Takeo led the doctor down the sidewalk as the cold autumn air bit at the two men’s exposed faces. “How far is zhis bar, Takeo?” Edward called, his hands shoved in his pockets as he strode behind his friend. “Not much further, block or two down.” The two men walked in silence for a while, before Takeo stopped abruptly at what appeared to be another hole in the wall bar. “Really?” Edward’s eyes scanned the black painted door, the small sign the hung over it, drinking in the modest sight. “Takeo, I swear to god, if zhis place doesn’t have zhe best wine list in New York, I vill use you as a cadaver.” Edward grumbled, his arms crossing defensively over his chest as Takeo smirked, and pushed the door open. 

Warmth flooded the doctor’s senses, and warm smells of alcohol and good food overwhelmed him. His sense of smell was keen, as he spent most of his time in sterilized rooms and labs. A grin spread across his friend’s face as a man, presumably the bartender, waved his hand in welcoming. “Takeo!” He called, welcoming the man and his friend inside. “Brought your doctor friend, I see.” He commented, nodding his head to Edward. The man was small, thin, with clean-cut hair, and a shaved face. Edward’s eyes scanned the small bar, a warm, almost inviting space, however loud it might’ve been. 

He joined Takeo at the bar, seating himself rigidly at one of the stools, nerves on end. Such a high energy place was something he wasn’t used to, and every high pitched laugh or overly loud voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand. “Relax. We keep it decent in here.” The bartender said, flashing a warm smile in the doctor’s direction. “Takeo told me you like imported wine?” He questioned, pulling a small, laminated wine list from under the bar. “Ja.” Takeo smiled, nodding as Edward took the paper menu from the man, his eyes scanning slowly, reading each name, country of import, and type. His eyes landed on a particular Belgian import merlot that he fancied, and would sometimes indulge in, when he allowed it. 

Takeo grinned when he noticed his friend had found exactly the wine he’d asked the bartender, a part-time firefighter, to order, specifically to get the doctor out of the hospital. “The Belgian Import, please.” Edward mused, sliding the menu back across the table to the man. Takeo grinned and order his drink of choice, a gin and tonic with a lime twist, before turning. “See, told you.” He teased, his posture relaxed. “Plus, reduced prices, Adam is a part-time firefighter at the station.” He continued, nodding to Edward. The doctor let a soft smile appear on his lips, and he felt his tense body ease up some. 

“You haven’t von me over yet, zhis place is shtill very loud.” Edward joked, his lopsided grin gaining a laugh from Takeo, who shrugged his jacket off, and let it hang off of the back of his chair. Cautiously, the doctor did the same, feeling as if a layer of protection had been dropped from his shield. He rarely was without some sort of jacket, be it in the hospital, or out. Takeo’s smile gave him a sense of ease. Even if this place was loud, and smelled strongly of alcohol and grease covered food, the only true friend he had ever had liked it, and so he was inclined to at least give it a try. 

Adam came back with a wine glass halfway filled with dark crimson liquid, and a smaller, circular glass holding clear fluid, ice, and a lime wedge. “Danke.” Edward said, nodding his head, and picking up his glass by the stem from the bar’s wooden counter. He drank in the rich scent, taking a small sip, letting the delicate yet strong flavor coat his mouth, and slide down his throat with cool ease. His closed his eyes for a second, a soft smile playing at his lips, the cool drink giving him courage, and setting him further at ease. “See? Not so bad, right?” Takeo said from beside him, taking a drink from his own glass, causing the square ice cubes to clink together. 

Edward only responded with a nod and a smile, his eyes sweeping across the bar. At one corner, a tall, muscular man, with cropped blond hair, and eyes the color of the sky sat surrounded by three women desperately trying to win him over. The man seemed more interested in a glass a whiskey that sat on the bar before him, than the girls who crooned over him not unlike dogs begging for food. 

Letting out a little laugh, the doctor looked back at Takeo, hooking his thumb toward the man. “Ladies man, no?” He joked, taking another sip from his wine glass. Takeo turned from his conversation with Adam and glanced over, laughing. “He is constantly surrounded by women, yet I’ve never seen him leave with one.” Adam chimed in, noting the man sitting across the bar. Edward’s gaze flicked back over to the man, studying his features with interest. He seemed at peace in his surroundings, his well muscled arms visible beneath a washed gray long sleeve. As Edward took another sip from his glass, he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the man, and back to his friend. 

Just as he lowered his glass to the table, the man’s blue eyes snapped over, catching his gaze. A heat crept over the doctor’s cheeks as he looked away quickly, hiding his face in his wine glass as he took another sip, briefly savoring the flavor on his tongue. Edward’s eyes flashed back to the man, oddly transfixed on him. His eyes met blue again, and a deep blush fell across his cheeks, obvious even under the dimmed lights. The man let a smile play on his lips, and he took a sip from his glass, his gaze still fixed on the doctor. Sea glass eyes only tore away from blue when a woman’s hand snaked around the man’s arm, practically smothering him. The man seemed uninterested still, his eyes flicking to the woman briefly, and falling back on the doctor. Edward focused on Takeo, feeling the blue eyes on him. “Hey Tak, I zhink I’m going to go, I’ve got reports shtill to fill out.” He said, the words tumbling from his mouth. Takeo sighed, his face holding a bit of disappointment. “At least I got you out.” He said, watching the doctor gulp down the rest of his wine, and wipe at his lips with a napkin. “I promise, I vill go vith you anozher night.” Edward smiled, and Takeo returned it, patting his friend’s shoulder. “Deal.”

_________________

Outside, Edward zipped up his jacket, defending himself against the cold. His huffed, shivering a bit and shouldering his bag, watching his breath appear in front of him. This coming winter would be a cold one. Not anything he wasn’t used to. His flat, an open-floored, brick walled, former dance studio was only a few more blocks down. He’d purchased it purely for closeness to the hospital, as he didn’t own an American license. He began walking, his eyes downcast, staring at the pavement before him. The streets at this time of night were mostly quiet, save for the sounds of the city, coming from streets and open doors to bars. Behind him, the smell of cigarette smoke lifted into the air, and footsteps, fast and deliberate, sounded from behind him, coming closer and closer. 

“A nice looking guy like you shouldn’t be walking alone this late at night.” A voice behind him called, gravelly, and slightly slurred. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke, along with an underlying scent of cologne hit the doctor, who let out a sigh, and reached for the bag on his shoulder. “Vhat is it you vant? I am a surgeon, I have cases to get to.” He said, fumbling for his wallet. Edward had grown used to people robbing him, taking his money in the cover of night, seeing him as a thin, vulnerable man who couldn’t put up much of a fight. Out of sheer survival instinct, he usually coughed up money, but had learned to keep no more than twenty dollars in is wallet at a time, his credit card slide carefully behind his hospital I.D badge, which hung on a separate clip, easy to hook to a belt buckle. 

As he turned, his eyes met a sky blue gaze, one that seemed to spark with light. The man from the bar had followed him out. That’s why he’d been looking at him, he saw him as an easy target. Damn expensive wine. Handing out his wallet, he raised his brows as the man laughed, shaking his head. He took another draw from the cigarette he held between to fingers, and blew smoke into the night sky. “I don’t want your wallet. Just want to walk you home, avoid you having to give someone your wallet.” He offered kindly, the same soft smile that had played on his lips at the bar reappearing. Despite his best instincts, Edward sighed, and pocketed his wallet, trusting the man’s word as true. “I only live a few more blocks down, but if you insist.” He nodded his head slightly, and shouldered his bag, watching warily as the taller man stepped to fall beside him.

“Where are you from?” A question anyone that ever heard his voice ask. He was used to it by now, Americans seemed to be intrigued by accents. “Germany.” The man huffed, letting out another trail of smoke. “Damn, long way from home, huh?” Edward only nodded, smiling a bit at the way the words seemed to slide as smoothly as the smoke from the man’s mouth. 

The rest of their walk was silent, but not uncomfortably so. The man made Edward feel safe, oddly enough. Something about his confident posture, and the trusting eyes he had made the doctor believe the man, feel safe in his presence. As he came to the door that led into his second-floor flat, he opened his bag, rummaging for his keys. “Nice place.” Edward hummed his response, focused on finding his keys and getting out of the cold. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist lightly. His head snapped up, eyes meeting a blue gaze that was now only inches from his face. The man kissed him, suddenly, pressing him against the wall, sending a warmth through the doctor. A gasp opened the doctor’s mouth to the man, and the flavor of smoke and whiskey floated from the man’s tongue, which darted into his mouth. 

Edward’s bag hit the floor as his hand went to tangle into the man’s blonde hair, pulling him closer, needing more. He’d only had one relationship before, short-lived, and long before he had moved to America. Now, this man, the most handsome man he’d seen since arriving, was pressing him to a wall and kissing him passionately, overflowing his senses with his scent, his touch, his taste. The doctor melted under the man’s touch, which skimmed over his body, the hand that held his wrist now caressing his neck, another hand grabbing firmly to his ass. 

The two parted, a thin sliver of saliva still connecting their parted lips as they gasped for breath. “Damn.” The man said, his ears red, face flushed, pupils blown with lust. “Verdammt indeed.” Edward agreed, panting, arousal coursing through his body. The man’s hand kneaded at his ass, seemingly asking for more, to which the doctor obliged, scooping his bag from the floor, and grabbing his key quickly, unlocking the door with shaking hands. As the door opened, strong hands spun him around, and lips crashed to his once more, backing both into the warmth of the room. Closing the door with his foot, the blonde man pushed Edward against the railing of the staircase that led to his flat, breaking only to let the doctor lead him up the stairs. 

With shaking hands, Edward unlocked the door to his apartment, and felt hands instantly lock onto his hips as soon as the lock clicked. He opened the door and was backed into it, hands grabbing, lips morphing together hungrily as the two stumbled into the apartment. Edward’s bag hit the floor as he heard the door slam, and the man quickly discarded his dark brown leather jacket on the floor, tossing it down. Reaching to unzip his own jacket, he found the man had already started to do it for him, practically ripping it from his body as soon as it was unzipped. Their lips met against, barely giving them enough time to breathe, as the doctor was pressed against his couch. Rough, calloused hands snaked their way under his shirt, pulling it off of him, and flinging it somewhere into the darkness of the apartment. A little moan escaped the doctor’s lip’s, arousal now taking over his body. He heard the shuffling of a belt, and he quickly pulled off the man’s shirt, only to have both his hands taken in one large hand, and pulled together, leather digging into his wrists, and a clink sounded as the buckle of the belt was secured. 

The doctor was spun around, and thrown onto the couch, his bound hands thrown out above his head. He heard shuffling, and closed his eyes, body tingling in anticipation. A hand rested on his back, a question, simple, yet wordless. He nodded quickly, body still vibrating, and felt the same hand snake to his stomach, hurriedly unbuttoning his skinny jeans, and ripping them down, taking his underwear with them. 

A slurping sound added to the noises of panting, and a finger pressed against the doctor’s entrance, questioning once more. He jerked his hips at the sudden feeling, easing himself back. A soft pop resonated through Edward’s body as the finger slid in, sending a shockwave through his body. A soft moan escape his lips, giving the man behind him cause to move, slowly, agonizingly sliding a single digit in and out. Jerking back against the digit moving inside of him, the doctor groaned, his lips parting. Another digit slid in, causing a further gasp to leave Edward’s mouth. The fingers left suddenly, leaving the doctor feeling cold and empty. The feeling disappeared as the taller man’s cock pressed against his entrance, causing the doctor to whine. Thrusting his hips suddenly, the blonde filled the doctor, thrusting himself into the doctor’s ass to the hilt. A half yelp, half moan came from Edward’s mouth as the large member filled him, stretching him to a limit he hadn’t yet experienced, until now. The first sudden thrust caused the doctor to moan once more, his dick twitching between his legs. The man began rutting his hips, thrusting himself quickly, and deeply into the doctor.

“Mein Gott..!” Edward breathed out, his panting breaking up his speech. This seemed to encourage the stranger, who only thrusted in harder, his hips slapping into the doctor’s ass harshly. His breathing became more pant-like, and the doctor began to shake slightly, feeling a warm knot forming in his lower torso. The hard thrusting only pushed him closed to the edge, until, with one last, hard thrust that threatened to tear him in half, the doctor came, letting out a loud, strangled moan. His initial thought went to the cleanup he’d have to do on his couch later, but it quickly vanished as the man behind him thrusted harder, the tightness around his cock causing him to let out a moan. He pressed his chest against the doctor’s back, biting at the place between his neck and shoulder, leaving a bruise in it’s place. Edward felt the man’s dick twitch inside of him, and his thrusts become more sloppy. The stranger grabbed onto him as he came, shooting hot white liquid into the doctor. The man collapsed, panting into the doctor’s neck, his body limp. Edward smiled lazily, and rolled out from under the man and to the edge of the couch. Above him, the man shifting, laying on his side. “Mmmm..” He murmured, moving to leave kisses down Edward’s neck, and along his collarbone.

The doctor hummed, his hand lazily twirling through the man’s short blonde hair. The stranger grinned against Edward’s neck, his lips warm and soft. “Are you staying vith me, or is zhis just simple lust?” The doctor question, his body becoming slightly rigid, and the wariness of human contact returning. The blonde laughed, his face still buried into the neck of the man below him. “I like you enough, sweetheart.” He said, pressing another kiss to Edward’s neck. Across the room, a phone buzzed. The man stood, his lips pressing lightly to Edward’s, and walked over to the discarded pile of cloths on the floor. He bent, and pulled a phone from his jeans, the screen illuminated his features, reflecting in his blue gaze. The doctor watched as his brow furrowed, and a look between anger and annoyance pressed across his face. “Fuck.” He said, sighing, his eyes flicking to Edward.

“This is going to sound like some shitty excuse, but I have to go.” He said. Edward only laughed and shook his head. He assumed as much. “Zhen go.” He said, reaching and pulling his shirt, which had been discarded over the back of the couch to cover himself. He watched the stranger dress, his brow knitted in anger and embarrassment. “As he pulled his shirt back on, his eyes found Edward’s once more. “I will be back. You’re too pretty to forget.” He said, a grin spreading across his face. “Americans, so cocky.” The doctor smiled back, winking at his oh so clever use of the word cocky. 

Despite every alarm in his head telling him to turn cold, calculate the situation, the man before him broke through, pulling out a side of giddiness from the doctor that he wasn’t used to. The man darted forward, his phone buzzing once more has he wrapped a hand behind the doctor’s head, fingers brushing against the faded hair. Their lips pressed together once more, desperate, and wanting. The stranger turned then, and strode for the door, closing it behind him quickly. 

Left alone in the dark of his apartment, Edward let out a sigh, and stood, pulling his underwear back on, and kicking off his pants, collecting the clothes from the floor. By the door, he noticed the man’s dark brown leather jacket still laying on the ground. He left it, striding to his room to carefully place his discarded clothes into a wicker basket by the door. To calm his frazzled nerves, the doctor floated to the bathroom, indulging in a long, hot shower. Stepping from the steam, he donned a navy blue cotton robe, and strode from the bathroom, and into the bedroom. As he flicked on the bedroom lamp, and sat on the bed, he felt an urge to return to the jacket. He stood, finding his way to the kitchen, drinking cold water from a glass, trying to forget the jacket, and cool his body down. Failing at his task, the doctor rushed across the floor, and scooped up the jacket, breathing in the scent that coated the leather. A mixed smell of whiskey, smoke, sandalwood, rain, and leather soothed him.

Returning to his bedroom, Edward collapsed into bed, the jacket wrapped around him protectively. Something about the scent that clung to it, and the weight of the leather made him feel safe, much safer than he’d ever felt since his arrival to the U.S. His eyes fluttered closed, and he soon fell asleep, surrounded in a warmth that he wasn’t familiar with.

**Author's Note:**

> A modern AU of the origins zombies characters, this takes place in New York. It's hecca gay, and focuses mostly on Edward and Tank, with Takeo and Nikolai as backround supporting characters, because why not. Annyywaayyy, yeah! I tried coming up with good modern-day roles for the boys. Edward the trauma surgeon because medical shit, he's still a doctor, and he's seen some shit, Tank the ~mysterious~ agent guy, because his name is fucking Tank and I didn't want make him just an ex-marine, Tak a paramedic, because I had to fit him into knowing Edward somehow, and he doesn't seem like a nurse guy. He gets another more Takeo-hobby later on, I promise. A Nikolai the ~mysterious~ partner in crime to Tank, because literally same thing as Tank.


End file.
